


Riverdale: A Dance of Ice and Fire

by bi_furious1



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Domination, F/F, Humiliation, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Situational Humiliation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/pseuds/bi_furious1
Summary: Cheryl Blossom tries out the River Vixens' newest recruits: Betty and Veronica.This story takes place in Riverdale Season 1 Episode 1.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59





	Riverdale: A Dance of Ice and Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts).



“We're Blue & Gold, We're Dynamite!”

Perched on her throne the Queen of Riverdale watched disdainfully as two new try-outs thoroughly failed to impress her. Sat in the middle of the high school’s gymnasium, Cheryl Blossom was flanked by her lackeys; the rest of the squad waiting patiently behind them. Pouting, the sexy redhead considered this latest drama; confronted by a clear and present threat to her tightly cheer-ographed world.

“We'll take you down and fight the fight!”

Prancing forward Veronica Lodge showed off far more grace and confidence than her nervous partner; Betty Cooper dancing awkwardly behind the new girl as their routine finally finished:

“Wooo! Goooo Bulldogs!”

Ending on an optimistic note the two girls flourished their pom-poms. But Cheryl remained stone-faced:

“Hmm,” the redhead tutted: “Ladies, where's the heat? Where's the sizzle??”

Affronted Veronica glanced back at her nervous companion; all too aware that Betty wanted this Queen-Bee’s approval more than anything. Clearing her throat, Veronica thought fast:

“Well… you haven’t seen our big finish yet!”

Stepping up close to the blonde beside her Veronica whispered urgently:

“Don’t freak out; trust me.”

Leaning forward Veronica planted a big wet kiss on Betty’s surprised lips; putting on a show for the watching cheerleaders. Mouths sealing together the two girls were momentarily absorbed in their heated embrace, Veronica tenderly cupping her friend’s cheek to hold her steady as the kiss deepened.

Leaning forward in her throne Cheryl’s eyes narrowed coldly. Just as she had suspected; this new girl was going to be a problem.

Finally peeling apart a fine string of saliva broke between the girls red lips as they turned back to the Head cheerleader, once again seeking her approval; instead Cheryl stifled a theatrical yawn:

“Check your sell-by date, ladies. Faux lesbian kissing hasn’t been taboo since 1994.”

Pouting Veronica crossed her arms defensively while Betty held back her shame and anxiety. Smiling coldly back at them Cheryl continued:

“So, let’s see if you do better with the interview portion of our audition.”

Clearing her throat, Cheryl turned her attention to the meek blonde:

“Betty, how’s your sister doing?”

Just glad to be finally addressed Betty stuttered a response quickly: “Um, Polly’s… fine, thanks for asking.”

Cheryl shook her head dismissively:

“Veronica, has Betty told you about her sister yet?”

Raising an eyebrow Veronica responded honestly: “Uh, no?”

“Go ahead, Betty: Tell Veronica about your sister and my dear brother.”

Swallowing hard Betty’s heart sank, the blonde replying sheepishly:

“Polly and Jason dated-“

“-I wouldn’t say ‘dated’ ” Cheryl chuckled darkly.

“Didn’t end well…” Betty mumbled.

Baiting the awkward blonde, Cheryl observed Veronica carefully; keen to see how the new girl would react to her punishing line of questioning:

“In fact; Jason’s probably why your sister had a nervous breakdown and now lives in a group home, isn't it?”

Bowing her head, Betty’s big blue eyes shimmered shamefully: “That’s… what my parents think.”

“What do you have to say about that, Betty? Cheryl asked bitterly: “Go ahead, the floor is yours. Whatever you’ve been dying to spew about Jason and how he treated Polly, unleash it. Destroy me. Tear me a new one, rip me to shreds, annihilate me-“

“-I just-”

Rolling her eyes Cheryl muttered over her: “-Finally.”

“I just want to say... I’m sorry about what happened to Jason. I can’t even imagine what you and your family must be going through.”

Expression hardening the Queen Bee bit back her frustration; not getting the reaction she had intended:

“ ...right. Veronica, welcome to the River Vixens. Betty, better luck next time.”

Glancing between the two girls Veronica saw Betty crumble, eyes brimming with tears:

“Wait, what? Why? Because you couldn’t bully Betty into being your bitch?”

Grinning Cheryl responded honestly: “I need girls with fire on my squad.”

Dark brown eyes narrowing Veronica sauntered forwards, hands on hips:

“I know what you need Cheryl, because I know who you are: You would rather people fear than like you. So, you traffic in terror and intimidation. You’re rich, so you’ve never been held accountable, but I’m living proof: That certainty, that entitlement you wear on your head like a crown? It won’t last. Eventually, there will be a reckoning…”

Recognising a genuine adversary Cheryl’s dark smile flickered as Veronica continued sarcastically:

“Or maybe...that reckoning is now. And maybe, that reckoning...is me: Betty and I come as a matching set. You want one, you take us both. You wanted fire? Sorry, Cheryl-bombshell: my specialty’s ice.”

Sitting back in her throne Cheryl considered her opponent; Veronica was a worthy adversary. This girl had once been a similar position to the redhead and knew how to apply pressure. After all this public display of strength threatened the Queen of Riverdale’s power. 

But Veronica had a key weakness that Cheryl did not; Veronica was nice. And in that very moment she had demonstrated her achilles heel. Betty Cooper would be this girl’s undoing.

Clearing her throat Cheryl responded:

“If you both want to join you both have to go through our initiation ceremony; together. Are you willing?”

“Ceremony??” Veronica began sceptically: “That’s insane-“

“-Yes!” Betty blurted out. Knowing this could be her only chance to break out of the mould her mother made for her, the pretty blonde turned to Veronica, pleading silently with her new best friend. Grimacing back at her, Veronica melted staring into those sad blue eyes:

“Fine, whatever; Bring it on.”

Outwardly composed Cheryl smiled in delight; Veronica had fallen into her trap.

Clapping her hands delicately the head cheerleader instructed her squad:

“Ladies: Lock it down.”

Dispersing quickly the girls slammed shut every door into the gymnasium, locking the new girl’s inside with the disciplined team. Having secured the room the cheerleaders circled around Veronica and Betty, the two girl’s left a little intimidated by their sudden wordless synchronicity.

Rising from her throne Cheryl advanced on the blonde and brunette: sauntering around her prey:

“Every River Vixen must complete a trial to join the squad. But first… I need to measure you both up for your new uniforms.”

Eying the two beautiful girls in their cute little P.E kits Cheryl smiled; their tight yellow shirts and tiny black shorts practically designed to embarrass them. Resplendent in her own blue and white uniform the redhead enjoyed how her pleated skirt and low cut top emphasised her athletic young body; making the Queen Bee feel all the more powerful:

Careful not to flinch as Cheryl stepped up behind her, Veronica gritted her teeth as the impetuous redhead grasped her wide hips. 

Watching on in awe, Betty spluttered as Cheryl ran her hands over the tense brunette:

“Uhh… Is it really necessary to do this in front of everyone??”

Cheryl nodded:

“Of course! There are no boundaries among Vixens! Right Ladies??”

Cheering the girls supported their leader with whoops and claps of encouragement the redhead totally ignored. Watching them Veronica was genuinely impressed by Cheryl’s dominance; she controlled her ‘ladies’ effortlessly.

Loosening her stance Veronica stayed proud and self-assured; allowing the head cheerleader to begin sliding her palms over her tight clothes, determined to show no signs of embarrassment. Meanwhile the bookish blonde spoke up sheepishly:

“But don’t you need, you know… tape??”

Raising her opponents arms Cheryl slipped her fingers up and over slender shoulders before running them down the curvaceous girl's sides, squeezing soft flesh as the crowd around them watched on:

“Oh don’t worry Betty; I like to measure all my ladies by hand…”

Dropping down behind Veronica, Cheryl slipped her fingers along the bare skin of the girl’s legs, making sure to run her fingers into some very intimate places as the powerless brunette held still. Hands ascending once more the redhead finally cupped her opponents plump round butt.

Biting her lip, Veronica couldn’t help but shiver as Veronica massaged her vulnerable flesh:

"Ah hmm," Clearing her throat the dark haired beauty tensed awkwardly: “So this is just you’re excuse to cop a feel huh??”

“You wish Frida Shallow; in fact I already know you height, weight and waist size.”

Satisfied with this response Cheryl grinned salaciously, her fingers climbing around Veronica’s toned belly to pause just below the brunette’s breasts:

“Ugh!”

Moaning in surprise Veronica shuddered as the redhead grasped her chest, squeezing the brunette through her thin yellow top and twanging her expensive bra. Exhaling shakily Veronica grimaced as Cheryl lifted each youthful orb, finger’s curving around her bountiful mounds:

“Hmmm, you’re a 32C right??”

Gritting her teeth Veronica nodded in annoyance as her measurements were revealed to the surrounding girls.

Stepping back around the brunette Cheryl smiled appreciatively. Attempting to retain her Icy defiance Veronica stared back at her:

“Very nice Miss Lodge. Now, lets take a look at the girl next-door…”

Finally reaching Betty again Cheryl made a show of feeling up the pretty blonde; much to Veronica’s chagrin. Again running her digits into every nook and cranny the other cheerleaders watched on dutifully.  
Shaking like a leaf Betty nevertheless allowed the head cheerleader to have her way; desperate for acceptance.

Biting her lip as those digits traced over her thin yellow shirt, Betty’s big blue eyes widened as she was touched more intimately than ever before. Squirming as Cheryl palmed her butt, she tried not to panic as the hottest girl in school practically wedgyed her before circling around the blonde and taking her chest in her hands: forcing the teenager to absorb her intense eye contact throughout the highly intimate measuring.

Massaging soft skin Cheryl smiled deviously; this girl was too naive to live, trembling adorably. Easily manipulating her inexperience, the redhead rolled her fingers over soft flesh, cupping breasts that were mere handfuls.

Sliding her hands downward, she gradually reached the apex of the girl's legs, Betty whimpering desperately. Feeling the heat that radiated off the blonde, Cheryl smirked as she tugged on the try-outs tight little shorts.

Making a show of reaching downward, Betty gasped as her tormentor handled her nethers, cupping the blonde as the girl cringed. Watching as Cheryl blatantly massaged her friend’s nethers Veronica gawped in amazement:

"Now Betty, you're a good girl right?" Cheryl asked suggestively, still stroking the blonde’s pussy as she continued:

“Lemme guess; you’re a virgin??”

"Unngh!" Betty squeaked as the cheerleader sent tingles up through her belly, heart pounding as Cheryl expertly manipulated her hot core. Squeezing her eyes shut, the girl attempted to suppress her desire, Betty’s sensitive young body soon betraying her:

“Yesss…”

Nodding sharply Betty whined.

Looking to her friend Veronica shook her head sympathetically; Cheryl really knew how to turn the screws.

“And you Eva Peron?” Cheryl asked mockingly:

Crossing her arms Veronica glared back at the redhead: 

“What do you think??”

Standing on tiptoe, Betty was still in the redhead’s tight grip. Massaging her into a desperate frenzy, Betty couldn't handle being held on the cusp while the other two girl’s squared off.

Grinning, Cheryl held the brunette’s glare:

“Miss New York knows her stuff… Excellent.”

Finally releasing the innocent blonde, Betty crumpled backward into Veronica’s arms.

Cradling the horny blonde to her, Veronica couldn’t help but feel the girl’s head resting on her chest, hot flustered breaths tickling the brunette’s skin, hoping that her own arousal couldn’t be detected; hard nipples poking through her the skirt.

“Are you done?” Veronica asked bitterly.

“Are you kidding??” Cheryl laughed: “We’re just getting started…”

Clapping her hands, again the two girls felt the other cheerleaders circle around them, moving closer still to ensnare the helpless try-outs. Standing over them Cheryl explained:

Now, if the Lez thing is really going to be your sizzle we’re going to need to see some real commitment, not the fake show you two put on earlier.”

“What?!” Betty spluttered, eyes becoming saucers at this new lurid demand.

Cheryl rolled her eyes:

“Well obviously you two have to kiss again. Its your ‘big finish’ right??”

Shaking her head in amazement Veronica huffed:

“You really are a bitch, you know that??”

The redhead shrugged, genuinely unoffended:

“Takes one to know one.”

Glancing back at the desperate blonde Veronica considered their options; if she left now every girl in school would know she backed down to the Queen Bee. But if she gave in to this insane initiation ritual she would have to dance for this evil redhead anyway! Again looking to Betty she saw that pleading look in the blonde’s eye. Sighing deeply Veronica resigned herself to her fate; to hell with it:

Grasping Betty’s cheek Veronica kissed the girl once more. Surrounded by the other cheerleaders, this time the brunette felt awkward, her mouth struggling to meld with her anxious friend’s as they embraced like before. Trying her best, Betty leant into the kiss, even grasping Veronica’s chest to improve their sordid show. Feeling hard nipples under her palms the blonde blanched. Finally breaking apart Veronica wiped her lips, only for Cheryl to shake her head in dismay:

“Not good enough.”

“Why??” Veronica exclaimed indignantly.

“Its fake. If this kiss is going to be part of your routine you have to at least make the audience believe it.”

Groaning Veronica rolled her dark brown eyes:

“Well if you’re such a stud then why don’t you kiss her??”

The other two girl’s glaring back at one another, again poor Betty felt helpless; caught between her new friend and her old enemy in a bizarre lady sandwich, each of them practically nose-to-nose. Before she could pipe up her own more reasonable response however Cheryl turned on her:

Grasping her head in those demanding hands, in seconds the blonde was experiencing her third ever lesbian kiss; now with the most powerful girl in school, eyelashes fluttering in surprise as she was abruptly embraced once more.

Cheryl kissed Betty with nothing held back; possessing the innocent blonde like she took everything else in school. Wrapping her plump red lips around the nervous honour-students pink purse, the redhead passionately made out with the enraptured girl, taking Betty’s breath away as she sucked on her pretty face.

Pressing demandingly against those soft willing lips, soon Cheryl’s red hot tongue plunged into Betty’s mouth, dancing over the blonde’s own and twisting it into submission as she took full control of the other girl. Sliding over Betty’s teeth before tasting her flailing tonsils; Cheryl took the try-out through sheer force of will. Becoming lost in the head cheerleader’s glorious embrace, Betty almost fainted before Cheryl finally tore herself away.

Licking her swollen red lips, Cheryl twisted from the stunned blonde to grin victoriously back at Veronica:

“That’s how you kiss.”

Feeling the crowd of cheerleaders murmur in appreciation, Veronica shifted uncomfortably; this whole ‘competition’ was obviously insane. And yet… why did it feel like she was losing??

Advancing on her Cheryl’s eyes darkened:

“Your turn Princess.”

Covering the redhead’s mouth Veronica held the cheerleader at bay:

“No thank you!”

Swiping the girl’s hand away Cheryl rolled her eyes:

“Whatever prude: We’ll workshop it later. Now its time for the final stage of your initiation.”

Thoroughly over this whole experience Veronica crossed her arms:

“Meaning?”

“Meaning you are both one step away from being a Vixen. All you have to give is one act of singular devotion to prove fealty to the sisterhood and you’re in.”

Feeling hopeful once more that she could actually be accepted Betty clasped her hands together in unconscious prayer.

Watching Cheryl turn away Veronica was less optimistic, caught on the back foot when the redhead suddenly began to unfasten her pleated skirt:

Allowing the garment to fall away from her hip, Cheryl unveiled her gloriously toned ass to her watching audience, hips swaying sensuously as she turned to face the two try-out once more.

Two sets of eyes dropping to inspect the redhead’s pussy; both Veronica and Betty gasped in unison as they were confronted with Cheryl’s big red cock.

Tugging the straps tight around her hips, again the two try-out flinched as the fat phallus of Cheryl’s dildo became erect; bobbing dangerously in their direction.

“Jesus!” Veronica exclaimed: “You walk around with that thing??”

Cheryl grinned naughtily:

“I am the head cheerleader… And in the end making this thing between my legs happy is what cheerleading is all about!”

Twisting to face Betty once again the redhead spoke with astonishing seriousness given their bizarre situation:

“Betty Cooper: Since you are a virgin I will not be fucking you with this today. But to complete your initiation instead you must give me: a blow job.”

Listening to the girl’s giggling all around them Betty flushed; caught between embarrassment and arousal.

“Ok thats it!” Veronica exclaimed shrilly: Come on Betty we’re out of-“

“-I’ll do it.”

“What!?” Veronica yelped in astonishment: “Betty you don’t have to do this!!”

Biting her lip Betty considered her situation, her mother and the restrictive life she had lead so far; mother would be furious she was joining a cheer team led by Cheryl Blossom! But Betty was tired, tired of being the perfect daughter, sister, and student and she would not give up now! This was the one decision she would make for herself; even if choosing Cheryl over her mother was just choosing one form of subservience over the other.

“I know V. I’m sorry but I need this!! A-and we’ve come too far to go back now!”

Cheryl smirked in triumph:

“What are you waiting for Betty? Get on your knees.”

Dropping to the matts on the gymnasium’s floor Betty gaze fell; becoming literally subservient to the cheerleader standing before her. Face now level with her Cheryl’s huge red cock the blonde blushed adorably.

“Good girl,” Cheryl trilled mockingly; “Betty you are so close to joining the River Vixens. Just suck my cock. Unless that’s too demeaning?”

Watching from the sideline Veronica felt powerless; how could Betty put herself through this? Why?? To join a stupid cheer squad?! But looking at the girls around her Veronica remembered how powerful she had been at her old school in New York. What was she willing to do to fit in at Riverdale??

Betty whimpered, looking up at the triumphant redhead with her huge blue eyes imploringly. But Cheryl would show no mercy; she had backed the blonde into a corner and they both knew it. The idea that she had to perform oral on a plastic phallus in front of everyone was absurd and yet this would make her one of Cheryl’s chosen few. Betty shuddered; God knows the cruel Cheer Captain had her questioning her sexuality enough as it was; but Betty just didn't think she could take another year in obscurity in Riverdale. It was this desire which compelled the nervous valedictorian slowly open her mouth wide, eyes shining, as she took the dildo before her carefully onto her tongue:

As her lips closed around the shaft Betty squeezed her eyes tightly shut, instantly regretting this decision. Unsure how to proceed the blonde lightly bit into the hard plastic and looked up at her Captain.

“Hmm, well that's a start." Cheryl said carelessly, clearly still unimpressed:

"Now why don’t you try bobbing your head on it a little?”

There was a pause as Betty attempted to respond, only to realize her mouth was currently indisposed. So instead the girl did as she was told; slowly lowering her lips down the shaft, sliding inch after inch into her mouth until she had almost half of it past her teeth. Pulling back until just the tip was between her lips, Betty then acted instinctively; gently repeating the process a couple of times in quick bobs before she was interrupted.

“You know your not just warming my cock right?” Cheryl laughed: “Its called sucking head for a reason; so suck off your head cheerleader!”

Annie looked up pleadingly; amazed she was expected to take her subservience further. Cheryl held firm, waiting until she could hear the girl below her sucking loudly on the dildo before she would make Betty a Vixen.

Seeing her friend struggle Veronica sighed, deciding to help the pathetic blonde. Stepping up behind Betty, the dark haired beauty explained:

"Try and take a little more in your mouth, you're barely even half way. Just relax and let the cock do the work.”

“That’s right!” Cheryl laughed: “After all, you said you could handle this. So now let's just see if little Miss Perfect can take at least two third’s."

Now facing Cheryl once more, Veronica glowered back at the impetuous cheerleader, standing so close the poor blonde was awkwardly sandwiched between them:

“Betty can do this; we can do anything you throw at us bitch.”

Crowd murmuring around them Cheryl fumed; grasping the blonde head between her legs.

Finding herself unable to do anything but obey the warring girls commands, Betty lowered her mouth further on Cheryl’s cock, taking more into her gullet on every thrust of her head until she was sliding her lips down most of the shaft, stopping occasionally so she could breathe through her nose.

"Better…" Cheryl admitted, genuinely surprised by the girl’s continuing commitment; she’d figured Betty was too repressed to get this far:

“I guess this means you can deep throat, right?”

Betty gargled; given that she couldn’t speak with her mouth full, the blonde was a little unsure how to tell the redhead she didn’t believe that was possible. After pausing briefly to think about it, Betty nodded her head, hoping that at least if she tried she’d win her place on the squad: She had to win. Still leaning on her sore knees, Betty wrapped her scrambling hands around the hilt of the dildo.

Closing her eyes, Betty concentrated on keeping calm as she attempted to take the dildo to the back of her throat. It was so big. Feeling the unforgiving hard plastic slip closer to her esophagus, Betty panicked, gagging uncontrollably.

Still staring back at the merciless redhead Veronica blinked, sympathy threatening her resolve as she looked down on the stubborn girl between them: But if she couldn’t beat Cheryl, she could at least use Betty to teach her a lesson:

About to give up, Betty shuddered as fingers tangled in her long blonde ponytail, gripping her head firmly. The girl gasped as she felt pressure from behind; Veronica herself using this firm hold to push Betty’s mouth onto the cock till its head hit the back of her sore throat.

"Good girl.” Cheryl proclaimed coldly; barely minding the girl below her as she stared daggers at the brunette opposite, impressed by her cruel sacrifice. 

Stepping forward Cheryl increased the pressure, the goodie two shoes whimpering; unable to resist. Desperately trying to relax her throat muscles, Betty became terrified she would have to swallow this ting whole. And, after enough pressure from Veronica and Cheryl, poor Betty did just that, the head of the dildo slowly sliding down her windpipe until her cute nose pressed against the redhead’s downy hair.

Betty was forced to hold that position for as long as she could, breathing the scent of Cheryl’s crotch through her nose and desperately trying to remain calm, one hand finding purchase on Veronica’s thigh while the other gripped Cheryl’s perfect round behind. Holding still Betty’s big blue eyes began to water. Had she done it?

In spite of herself Veronica was also holding her breath, studying the merciless face of the Captain before her and then looking down on Betty; long lashes fluttering maddeningly, sweet pink lips wrapped around the large phallus. Then the blonde gurgled desperately. 

Finally Cheryl nodded, relinquishing the tension.

Suddenly breaking out in rapturous applause, the crowd of cheerleaders all around them cheered.

Pushing Betty backward Cheryl allowed the honour student to cough and gasp for air.

“Good job” Veronica admitted, letting her friend fall back against her as the guilty blonde regained her composure.

Betty nodded shakily, face red and embarrassed as she gagged; gulping down unobstructed air.

“Sooo I’m in?” Betty croaked hoarsely, her throat now sore from her humiliating success.

“Welcome to the River Vixens Betty!”

Finally feeling accepted into the group Betty beamed, becoming teary eyed as she finally hugged the popular girls around her.

Watching on in disgust Veronica turned to leave; she didn’t need these girls. So what if she was never going to be a River Vixen. The guys in Riverdale still loved her! Besides she didn’t need this ‘Queen’s’ approval, or anyone else’s.

“Where do you think you’re going??” Cheryl exclaimed scornfully: “Its your turn Princess.”

Laughing hollowly Veronica twisted back to face her rival, confronting her once and for all:

“So what? Let me guess: Because I’m not a virgin like Betty you get to fuck me with that thing huh? You think what?? That you can break me!?! Make me like the rest of your subservient little ’Vixens’?!”

The cheer team going deadly quiet Veronica looked each girl in the eye and laughed:

“I’m from New York! I’ve seen it all and done it all! You think just because you’re the Queen Bee in this backwater little town you can control me?? Well I am your Reckoning Cheryl! And I’m not afraid of you! So you know what?? Give it your best shot! Because I’m telling you now: whether I’m in the Vixens or not I’m never going to be your bitch!”

Determined to prove herself Veronica grasped the hem of her tight little shorts, wriggling them over her curvaceous thighs as the Vixens watched on in astonishment. Revealing her curvaceous tan round bottom the cheerleaders cooed. Genuinely impressed by this display of bravado the girl’s murmured, Veronica left standing proudly in her designer knickers as she faced off against the Queen; both practically naked but still proud.

“I haven’t had a good lay in months, so come on Cheryl-bombshell: You still want fire?? Well my answer hasn’t changed; I am Ice!!”

Dropping to her knees Veronica glared up at the redhead, shrugging openly and without fear at the girl standing over her; totally unafraid to take that cock.

Staring down at the stubborn brunette Cheryl smirked; whether she realised it or not Veronica was now exactly where she wanted her. Ready and willing. But totally unprepared for what the Queen Bee had in store:

“Oh you are so right ‘Princess’. there’s no way I could break your spirit. You’re just what this team needs; a little ‘ice’. “

Tightening her straps Cheryl circled behind the kneeling brunette.

Smiling smugly up at the crowd around her Veronica flinched as she was pushed from behind. Falling forward onto her hands Veronica winced; unprepared for Cheryl’s latest move; a hail mary. Determined not to give in to the Vixen’s shared subservience however, Veronica arched her back proudly, resting now on all fours.

Admiring Veronica’s perfectly presented behind Cheryl grinned; the brunette totally unaware of her inevitable fate. Grasping a fleshy tanned cheek the redhead pinched Veronica’s perfect flesh, tugging away the girl’s thong in one swift motion.

Looking around the faces of her fellow cheerleaders Cheryl smiled victoriously; ready to give her final demonstration of dominance. Peeling apart Veronica’s cheeks the redhead began to guide her shaft home:

“The way I see it though Veronica? And I know I’m no scientist. But I’m pretty sure Fire melts Ice…”

Overconfident and overzealous, Veronica’s fake smile faltered as she felt the fat head of Cheryl’s strap-on squeeze between her voluptuous ass cheeks and into her crack. The head of the cheerleader’s cock coming to rest against her backdoor, Veronica’s big brown eyes widened: 

“Wait-“

“-why??” Cheryl exclaimed delightedly: “You’ve seen it all before right? This big fat cock is nothing for Veronica Lodge??”

“But that’s my-“

-your ass! That’s right Princess: I’m taking your ass! Hows that for entitlement huh? Im taking you big, fat, ass!!

Cheryl’s cold voice sent spidery shivers skittering down Veronica’s spine as she froze in horror:

While the redhead was matter of fact about this it was a big thing. It wasn't like anal sex was something Veronica had done before! Sure she talked a big game, she'd lived in New York after all, but this was a whole other level! In no version of reality would she ever have entertained the idea. Except now she had to.

Cheryl spoke smugly: "Y'know, before you go back to flaunting this fat thing around school I want to leave my mark.”  
"I will get you back for this,“ Veronica tried to say through clenched teeth, finding her voice thin and brittle.

“You could just give in?“ Cheryl said, leaning back.

Going pale Veronica looked up at the girl’s surrounding them, her honour now on the line; if she gave in these girl’s spread the word, tell the school she was weak. If Veronica went ahead her ass was forfeit but only the cheerleaders would know; a secret within the sisterhood. There was no way she could escape - her butt was totally defenseless. 

Unable to meet Betty’s eye, Veronica swallowed her pride:

“Just get it over with.”

Veronica gasped; her admission changing nothing as Cheryl’s sharp fingers explored her butthole, pulling the olive cheeks of her ass apart to expose the tiny brown pucker of her anus:

"Your asshole is adorable," Cheryl murmured delightedly: "Wow, you're so tight!"

Mouth becoming a thin line the stubborn brunette said nothing, accept the head cheerleader’s anal invasion.

Down came more impartial fingers, cool and slippery. Cheryl’s index digit pushed and probed for just a second before it was granted entrance.

"Oh my Veronica! I've got my privileged finger in your classy butt!”

Watching from above Betty and the other cheerleaders gasped; amazed as Cheryl twisted the knife.

Veronica moaned instinctively, Cheryl’s long finger curling in and out of her small, pink ring, straining her voice. The brunette shook her head; This was insane! The intrusion, the penetration, it was messing with her head!

Soon there were two fingers, two long, slender fingers in Veronica’s asshole, spreading it wide, making her feel like her cheeks were being forced apart. It was uncomfortable, but she willed herself to resist, squeezing the intruders, her body tensed and agitated:

"Ohhh myyy…”

Voice little more than a whisper, Veronica’s perfect eyelashes flickered with every stained pulse of her sphincters.

"Here we go ladies…“

Immediately Veronica felt it: The cold, hard head of the fat strap-on pressing against her perfect brown star. The brunette swallowed, trying to send her heart back down from where it had leapt to in her throat. 

“Ugh… you Diabolic B-Unngh!!” 

Feeling her legs start to tremble Veronica groaned, sweat beginning to pool in the arch of her back as Cheryl cut her off. She didn't know where to concentrate her attention and that was when it happened:  
Determined Cheryl thrust forward with her slim hips, one hand guiding the phallus; penetrating the new girl’s oh-so-tight asshole.

"Oh Oh, ohhh!" Veronica blurted out, her wide hips struggling, wanting to move to find a more comfortable position but unable to go anywhere, straining against the mats uselessly:

"unghh, ahhh..."

Cheryl revelled in her delight, enjoying the feeling of total control she had over the other girl as she pressed against her butthole: "You're all mine now Veronica!”

“Cheryl? Are you sure she can handle this??” Betty exclaimed, watching in horror as the redhead painfully slowly inserted her unyielding prick. While physically it was more discomfort than anything else, mentally, the proud brunette was in shambles: She was confident, assertive, hell she believed in female empowerment! How had she let this trumped up cheerleader override all of that?!

“Just a little more..." Cheryl exclaimed, lost in the moment, forcing the fat, well-lubricated shaft even further into the curvaceous beauty’s body. 

“Oh my God, you, you're..." concentrating desperately on her breathing Veronica didn't finish the sordid sentence.

"Say it, baby," Cheryl instructed sarcastically, the redhead watching joyfully as the shaft impaled the Uppity New York girl centimetre by centimetre:

"Say what I'm doing to you."

"You're fucking me..." Veronica took a shuddering breath, surprise colouring her response as tears began to blur her perfect mascara:

"You're fucking my ass!"

Cheryl laughed and changed her movement; now pulling out of the dark haired girl’s vice-like grip, Veronica sighing in relief:

"Ohh... God that's so much better..." Finally relaxing, Veronica was glad her ordeal was over, twisting her hips experimentally to feel out her newly widened gait. Then her gasp rose to a panicked moan, a cry of pain and pleasure as Cheryl thrust into her once more; splitting Veronica open like a coconut. Gaping, Veronica held back a scream, shamefully surrendering herself as she was cruelly impaled once more.

Meanwhile Cheryl was breathless and totally absorbed, thrilled that she could literally fuck the resistance out of her would-be adversary, Veronica left reeling as she was painfully stretched:

“Whose the Captain?” Cheryl spat.

“You are?!” 

Croaking in response Veronica found that she was now so hoarse; the hard plastic load burrowing even deeper into where it had no right to be.

“There we are ladies!” Cheryl exclaimed, slowly pulling the dildo out of the brunette’s quivering butt; “This matter is settled. See now it doesn’t matter if we’re rivals, because we Vixens will always know I fucked Veronica Lodge in her juicy ass!" 

Giggling cruelly Cheryl shoved back into Veronica’s bowels. Gripping the edge of the mat beneath her with outstretched arms the brunette’s knuckles cracked:

"Oh, your family fucked over mine? Well I fucked you in the ass!"

Gripping the raven haired beauty’s wide hips Cheryl flexed athletically, throwing her weight behind the phallus so she could plunge deep into Veronica’s depths. Rolling backward the redhead smiled, preparing her move while ready to punctuate her next jibe:

"Oh my life is so dramatic, I like to prance around school with and tell everyone else why they suck? Well I, Cheryl Blossom, fucked Veronica Lodge in her big, fat, judgmental, ass!" 

With that Cheryl plowed forward with the phallus, laughing gleefully as it disappeared into the New Yorker’s bottom.

Veronica wanted to object but whatever comeback she had died in her throat; raising her voice above a husky whisper now taking more energy than she had to give. Attempting to compose herself Veronica tensed, instantly regretting it. Cramps shooting through her belly Veronica shuddered, eyes wide in panic, the beautiful brunette farting loudly in front of the whole squad.

Breathing in her victory Cheryl laughed; perfect timing.

Moaning in horror Veronica finally dropped her head; utterly ashamed, the brunette hiding under her dark waves as she was stuffed. 

Getting off on her own superiority Cheryl beamed as she forced her big, fat phallus up inside Veronica’s guts.

"Oh humpty…” Cheryl’s shrill voice shook, and the redhead felt herself begin to boil, moved her hips. Pistoning her cock Cheryl drove towards the cliff of her climax.

Watching from the sidelines Betty covered her mouth as her new friend was reduced to a drooling bag of bones while beautiful flushed Queen Bee rode the girl to climax; Betty and Veronica were now in the River Vixens but at what cost??

Cheryl resisted the urge to slump forward or to slow her movements; she had to make this last. Placing one hand on Veronica’s back to support herself, with the other she worked her own tingling pussy, still able to cleave the poor new girl in two.

Veronica was livid: if it took the rest of her time at this school she would get vengeance for her ass! But then a split second later a switch flipped and she felt so small, so helpless, fucked up the ass by a girl that was once her equal. Veronica wasn’t a confident New Yorker anymore, She had allowed herself to be manipulated and fucked for these girls’ entertainment. And on her first day at school! Of course Cheryl was going to deny her the satisfaction she craved! Physically and mentally divided Veronica cried, screaming in frustration:

“AAAHHHHHH!!!”

"Ohh Humpty!!”

Voice becoming fainter, Cheryl became lost in her act of total superiority; She was just so close! After all the pain of the last few months the redhead needed this victory, rolling her hips forward again, the dildo plunging another inch into the new girl’s aching rump.

“Fuck!” Veronica swore under her breath, praying for the strength to keep it together whilst entirely failing to do so:

"Ohhh!" Oh It hurts! Betty!! Betty it's just too big!" 

Crying to her watching friend the brunette was shaking, bottom on fire, her muscles taught, coated in a fine, shimmering sweat:”I can't believe she’s fucking my ass! My... gngh!"

Cheryl shunted forward more determinedly, hands gripping the raven haired beauty’s bare hips in an effort to drive the cock even deeper. Both girls gasped, Cheryl in joy, Veronica in horror, as the redhead’s pale thighs slapped against the brunette’s fat tan cheeks; flesh jiggling as the force of the girl's strike dissipated.

Veronica gaped, her precious ego crumbling: She had lost her pride, her composure, even her basic femininity in pursuit of her place at this high school. Grunting as her body was pushed beyond its limits, Cheryl’s crotch mashed harshly against her butt cheeks with reckless abandon.

Cheryl knew what she had put this new girl thoroughly in her place and while no doubt she would still be trouble for now her crown was secure. Closing her eyes, the girl concentrated on this joyous sensation, suddenly leaning forward; long red hair tumbling over Veronica’s taught back:

"Oh my God!" Veronica yelped, the dildo twisting her bowels while hot wet cream dripped between her cheeks: Are you cumming?!”

Cheryl whipped her hair back, hips sawing the phallus back and forth; deciding to make an example of the new girl:

"Oh yes Ladies! Now this is how you stay loose and limber; by fucking a big fat ass!!”

Caught between their own arousal and horror at Veronica’s predicament the Vixens watched on; the prissy rich girl transformed into a sympathetic underdog before their eyes.

Veronica was beyond caring, knowing that the situation was well out of her control; It was obvious now that the girl had no intention of going easy on her. Yet she could not grasp, due to the combination of pain, pleasure and exhaustion, if she even cared anymore! She was free! Free of expectation, no longer the proud New Yorker! In Riverdale she could be anything; even some dumb anal slut!

On the next thrust Veronica groaned wantonly, full on yelling as her sphincter was harshly stretched beyond its limit. And the worst part? It felt good, so GOOD! 

Watching Veronica convulse in pleasured agony was enough to set Cheryl off, using her adrenalin to take longer, deeper strokes into Veronica’s sore rosebud.

Of course Cheryl knew her actions were not actually going to improve Veronica’s dancing prowess; if anything ravaging Veronica’s rectum would probably reduce the girl’s elegant moves to an embarrassing waddle but for the redhead this was a necessary sacrifice.

The pleasurable pounding turned both girl's brains to pudding, each becoming lost in the moment. Ultimately for Cheryl all this stimulation meant she couldn't have stopped herself cumming, even if she wanted to. Instead all she was really capable of doing was humiliating the raven-haired beauty even further, laughing luridly as she dug into Veronica’s backdoor.

"Oh yeah take it Humpty!! Take it all!!" 

Forgetting any pretence that this was actually an initiation Cheryl began moving at full tilt; her hips savagely slamming into Veronica’s ass cheeks, using every ounce of her strength to wreck the brunette’s butt. For poor Veronica the only thing she could do was absorb the dildo's thrusts with as little crying as possible, screaming in pained-pleasure, her ass impaled again and again and again on the head cheerleader’s big red cock.

The pressure torturing Cheryl’s clit, her green eyes rolled in the back of her head whilst Veronica’s dark brown orbs crossed:

Both women climaxing in unison they screamed at the top of their lunges and spattered the mats beneath them with cum as the surrounding circle of girls cheered in astonishment:

“Welcome Veronica! Welcome to the Vixens!”

Finally shoving Veronica away, the broken brunette slumped onto the mat; mewling pathetically while each new teammates slapped her on the back before dispersing. 

Dropping down beside her spent partner Betty stroked the other girl’s dark hair, cooing to her gently; whatever happened now they would be friends for life.

Still on her knees Cheryl savoured her orgasm, cream dripping down between her pale thighs. Licking her thick pouting red lips she looked down on Veronica’s ruined ass; the once perfect tight olive hole left a loose gaping crater.

Waiting until the other cheerleaders had gone Cheryl knelt over the dazed brunette, leaning in so close their red and black hair tangled together as she whispered in Veronica’s ear:

“Welcome to Riverdale: bitch.”


End file.
